


Brothers

by orphan_account



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aberforth's nightmare, Family, M/M, Marriage, With a dash of angst and fluff?, kind of crack, not sure what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21770692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What made it all the more frustrating was that Aberforth’s brilliant and talented older brother was just, if not more, transfixed by the words and bod-No, that was as far as Aberforth would allow himself to think if he wanted to keep is lunch in his stomach.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Brothers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Litsetaure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Litsetaure/gifts).



How Aberforth loathed Gellert Grindelwald.

There was nothing he was looking forward to more than having him out of their lives for good.

So it bothered him greatly that no one saw all he did about this stranger.

For one, it was obvious to anyone with any sense that Gellert Grindelwald was up to no good. The blond had a permanent grin on his face and devilish eyes to match.

They had entrapped both of Aberforth’s sibling’s under there spell.

Ariana spoke hopeful words, words of her future… to Aberforth they were painful words, dreams that would never come true for the young witch.

And who had put these thoughts into her head?

You guessed correctly-

Grindelwald.

What made it all the more frustrating was that Aberforth’s _brilliant_ and _talented_ older brother was just, if not more, transfixed by the words and bod-

No, that was as far as Aberforth would allow himself to think if he wanted to keep is lunch in his stomach.

He needed to find a way to rid them of Gellert Grindelwald for good.

With pitchfork in hand, Aberforth was looking forward to releasing his frustrations with some hard labor. Before he was even able to move one bale of hay, he saw a gaggle of girls outside of the house. They did not seem to be waiting for anyone in particular, they were just frantically speaking to one another and… crying?

One of the girls had burst into tears, the only words Aberforth could make out were, “It’s not fair.”

He found himself nodding in agreement.

In general, life was most unfair.

But then he heard it-

That name-

“Gellert”

It caused Aberforth’s interest to pique immediately.

What misfortune had Grindelwald befallen?

As casually as possible, he made his way closer to the street, listening to every pained word the girls spoke.

“How could he?”

“And **who** is she?”

“The pastor must have thought they were a good match, he married them without a moment’s hesitation.”

“I hear these things will happen if the girl is pregnant.”

“You don’t think-!”

“You girls don’t _understand_! Today is my birthday, now I will forever be reminded of the time my true love married another.”

From what Aberforth could decipher from their babble, Gellert Grindelwald… was getting married.

And today!

He had to contain himself from laughing aloud. Instead he dropped his tool, practically sprinting inside to tell his brother the bad news.

But how to phrase such a thing delicately?

_‘The one you love so much has been cheating on you behind your back.’_

That was too much of a conversation for his liking. Better to get straight to the point.

_‘You were used and he never loved you.’_

Perfect~

He made his way to his brother’s room. Head completely full of the feeling of being right, he did not at all notice his sister peek her head out from her room.

“Abe?”

With a jump, Aberforth turned to her, “Oh, Ari-“

“He’s not in.”

“No?” Aberforth wondered if Albus already knew, “He never seems to go anywhere. He must be devastated.”

“Actually, something like that.” Ariana replied sadly, moving back to shut her door, closing herself off from this unpleasant conversation.

“Ari, what’s wrong?” Aberforth was quickly drawn away from his feelings of triumph, moving instantly to his sister’s aid.

The look she shot her brother was as sharp as a dagger, “Nothing.”

And it was obviously not ‘nothing’.

With a deep breath, one she had been practicing to steady herself, a technique that was becoming less and less helpful to her as of late, she shared, “It’s just. I **can’t** go to the wedding, though I’d want to. And you, you- It is not surprising to me that Albus didn’t tell you, that you had to find out from some other source.”

So, Albus did now know how much a fiend Gellert Grindelwald was.

And though his pride was strong, Aberforth felt the sting of guilt from his sister’s words. It led him to ask, “Do you know where he is?”

“My guess would be that he is still at the church.”

“Will you be alright if I step out for-“

As Aberforth spoke, Ariana’s face seemed to shift, opening into a small smile, “Go” She urged, “I don’t think you can imagine how much it would mean to him to have you by his side. Truly.”

For the last few years the brother’s had been distant from one another, yet still Aberforth knew that Albus would visit the graves beside the church when he was upset.

That was where there mother was laid to rest.

A place the three of them would be too…

Hastily Aberforth made his way to that sacred place. He would find his brother and bring him home…. For Ariana. There would be time later to review with the heartbroken all of his mistakes at choosing to associate with such a scoundrel.

Upon nearing the church Aberforth saw the happy couple. The pair were exiting the building together, and though it seemed as though no one had attended their ceremony, they appeared happy.

Aberforth found himself slow in pace, how odd it was to think that Grindelwald was now married.

Aberforth pitied the family he had married in to.

The bride’s dress was plain, yet familiar… common.

Aberforth scoffed, that family was sure to not live up to Gellert’s _high standards_.

But it was not just the dress… the bride too…

Aberforth wondered who he recalled having such long fiery hair. In truth it was eerily similar to his own.

A sudden hollow feeling filled his stomach as the face became more clear to him.

His ‘heartbroken’ brother was not grieving by their mother’s grave, he was… married.

And with this marriage came a new brother for Aberforth and Ariana.

The poor soul whom Gellert Grindelwald would now be related to … was him!


End file.
